Behind closed doors
by slythadri
Summary: AU, OOC, EWE. MATURE CONTENT. Dramione, Hansy. This is a little piece of smut inspired by my other story, Fun and Games. one-shot, for now, may turn into a one-shot series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a short smut inspired by the universe of Fun and Games. If you want to know how our couples ended up together you can find out there. Maybe this will become a series of one-shots? Mature content! Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

One afternoon in late September, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were getting ready to go have tea with the Parkinsons. They were old friends, and although their children did not end up married, they each ended up in very good marriages, and now they were all grandparents of a new generation of Hogwarts students. The Malfoys were the proud grandparents of Cassiopeia and Scorpius, while the Parkinsons doted on their two grandsons, James and Albus. Both estates hosted frequent sleepovers and birthday parties. The four parents of those children were incredibly close.

"I want to stop by the Cottage, leave these books for Hermione, she asked me for them days ago," said Narcissa.

The younger Malfoy couple and their children lived in a beautiful Cottage not far from them, but it was heavily warded, since Hermione Granger-Malfoy was the Minister of Magic, so the only access was through the floo network to authorized people.

"Shouldn't we at least owl them first? Since when we show up unannounced like rowdy peasants?"

Narcissa waved a dismissive hand.

"We won't be long, is not a visit. We'll use the floo to the library of the Cottage and leave the books on the desk, then we can take the floo straight to Parkinson Manor."

When she walked out of the floo of the Cottage library she stopped short; Lucius walked out and bumped into her.

Sitting on the edge of the desk in front of them was Pansy Parkinson-Potter, naked, tied up with magical ropes that hang from the ceiling, with her legs spread, a head of platinum blond hair in between them, going at it like it was his last meal.

Narcissa felt like everything went into slow motion. Her idiot son, the husband of the Minister of Magic, had his dumb head buried between the legs of the wife of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and right when Lucius and herself were supposed to arrive at her parent's estate for tea.

After everything they had to go through to clean their name and keep him from Azkaban, this is how he was going to end up neck deep in trouble. Or dead. By his wife's wand or Potter's; Draco was messing with the most powerful witch and wizard in Britain. And for what? To give a shag to his old girlfriend from school? How can he be so stupid!

All those thoughts buzzed in her head at the same time like an avalanche; time seemed to stretch to eternity, but it was only a couple of seconds before she heard Harry Potter's voice

"It's all right, please, it's all consensual, we're here"

She turned around to see the head of the DMLE butt naked, covering his privates with a pillow, while he rushed to toss another one to Draco and a blanket from the couch to his wife. He did an awkward crab-like sideways walk with Hermione shielded behind his back until she reached her husband and hid behind him. Draco had by now untied Pansy and she was covered with the blanket, her husband running to her side to hug her. The four of them were beet red and looked like naughty children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Lucius Malfoy exploded in laughter, loud cackles like no one in the room knew he was capable off, bent down slapping his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Narcissa couldn't help but to laugh too. The younger couples rolled their eyes, waiting for this mortifying moment to be over.

Finally, she regained her composure and signaled for her husband towards the floo. Before they left, Lucius turned around to say

"It is an honored tradition of the wizarding world to have some fun when the kids are at Hogwarts. You didn't invent it, you know?"

His wife smirked and said

"Well, I must point that Theodore Nott Sr never looked that good," she said waving a finger towards Harry.

And with that, they were gone.

Draco blinked.

"I would never be able to un-hear that."

Harry patted his back

"Well, if we are adults enough to be caught like this, we are adults enough to admit that they did it before us. Now, where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

One Friday night in October the guys of the "8th year" class of 1999 were all gathered for drinks at the Black Kneazel, a burlesque club at the edge of Diagon Alley. It was their monthly guy's night, and the club had good drinks and an ambiance that promoted the spilling of boudoir secrets. It was always a blast.

Years ago, when they were still in school they had a night of fun and games that ended with a game of truth or dare under the influence of a special _veritaserum_ that not only forced the truth but made the drinker act on it. That night they let it all out and they all landed the women of their dreams.

Ron Weasley, the only man absent that night, married Daphne Greengrass. They lived in Romania, so their presence was less frequent, but they always had some good stories to share.

Blaise Zabini had a supposedly "no strings attached" relationship with Luna Lovegood. She spent a lot of time traveling looking for magical creatures and Blaise split his time between England, Italy, and catching up with Luna in some lost city that she found in some jungle in the middle of nowhere. She would send him portkeys and he would run to her. He had the occasional fling when she was gone, something she sincerely did not care about, but he was always ready to run to her. The Italian Stud was completely bewitched by the free-spirited blonde.

Harry Potter married Pansy Parkinson. Their relationship had caused a stir at the beginning because people expected them to hate each other. The thing is, they not only turned that around, they were heads over heels in love. The "lunchtime visits" that Pansy frequently did to her husband's office at the ministry were the stuff of legend. Apparently, Auror binding spells are incredibly useful, if you catch my drift.

Draco Malfoy married Hermione Granger, the current Minister of Magic. They were a couple of adorable swots, or a couple of insufferable know-it-alls, depending on how much they were showing off. Their kids were clones of them, incredibly beautiful, best students in school, and would be universally hated if not because the freaking kids were adorable. As for their sex life, the running joke in the group was that Draco read arithmancy books out loud while fingering her to make her come, but that was just talking. It was just hard to not be jealous of them. They were too freaking hot.

And finally, Theodore Nott had recently married Ginny Weasley. She made him wait for years to marry because she wanted her career as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies to take off, but everyone suspected that she also did it to keep him wanting. They were known for their kinky tastes; Ginny was not shy about the fact that she was a dominatrix, and Theo loved her for it. They played a lot of "denial" games, and the marriage delay may have been Ginny's masterpiece.

The liquor and the conversation at the bar flew freely as always, but Theo kept moving around, uncomfortable. He sat, stood up, sat on the edge of the stool, stood up again. Draco finally lost his patience.

"Dude, what the fuck? Do you have hemorrhoids or something? There's a potion for that you know?"

Theo smiled, then winced in pain.

"Is not that. Is married life."

"What? Red is a literal pain in the arse?"

Theo shook his head no

"On the contrary, she's quite hot. She usually channels a lot of her aggression on the Quidditch pitch but is the off season, so let's say there is a lot to be let out in the bedroom"

The guys laughed loudly, then Blaise said

"Oh right Nott, spill it. You brought it up, bring it home."

Theo sigh.

"Ginny is great with a cane, but in the off season she gets a bit... carried away."

There was a collective "Ouch" while they all winced. Theo chuckled and sipped his drink.

"What can I say. I'm a man of eclectic tastes."


End file.
